The Nutcracker
by the8thHokage
Summary: The old story we all know remade using the naurto gang, it'll get funny later on. T for future chapters. narusakur, shikaino
1. Prologue

Naruto and CO.

Presenting

The Nutcracker

Warning/disclaimer, I own nothing...NOTHING!!!

With Christmas coming up and me bored, I've decide to write a Naruto story using the Nutcracker story though it won't be the same as the famous story, first some characters may or may not come into the story, depending if I can fit them in, and again the roles and stories aren't really the same, more or less close but yeah...well here are the current roles and the current characters will be based on.

Naruto: The Nutcracker

Sakura: Marie

The 3rd Hokage/ Sarutobi: Drosselmeyer

Gaara: Fritz/gate keeper

Sasuke: The Mouse king

Asuma: The Fairy King

Choji, Ino, Shikamaru: The special secret fairy team

Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee: Wooden soldiers

The current pairings, Narusaku, Tenji, InoShika

I again, I hope this story turns out good...If you think this is a good idea for a story, please tell me and any other ideas you might have and I'll see what I can do...thanks, on with the show.

Prologue

Twas the night before...

never mind it's not the one I know

The story I will tell you is not fiction,

so open your ears and better listen.

I shall tell you a story, better than you think

about a blonde nutcracker, though he was a bit thick

and the girl who fell in love with him

as was just as equally dim

It was Christmas, and one 11 year old, Sakura Haruno, was waiting by the tree, sighing and letting her pink, bubble gum hair move back and forth which each movement she made, playing with her helms of her pink dress. Her bangs covered her eyes, she was always made fun of her big forehead, so she let her hair grow to cover it. She was always sad, she felt like she had no friends, she felt alone. Her little brother Gaara ran around the house, causing all types of trouble. 7 came and went, as did 8 and 9, soon it was 11 at night and the groggy kids felt tired from waiting for their godfather. "Where is he?" Gaara asked angrily, "Gaara, you're such a brat, godfather won't be here for another hour, he always shows up at exactly 12 midnight." Sakura replied, she didn't know how wrong she was. The door suddenly opened and a man walked into the house, his gray hair, his whitish-red hat, and long coat, covered with snow. "GODFATHER SARUTOBI" the children yelled, the old man chuckled and said "I see I was missed and here I thought all of these younglings wouldn't remember this old man" Sarutobi said as he let out a lively laugh. He picked up his bag and sat down on a old, sturdy rocking chair, every child in the house raced to him, all expect Sakura, she did enjoy her godfathers' gifts but she was in no mood to get a new doll or dress. Sarutobi handed out his gifts, whether it was a new toy car, a soft doll or even a small yo-yo. Gaara had gotten ninja action figured and was having fun with it, having his present scale the walls or do flips that no human could do. Sarutobi laughed again as he saw the children run to and fro, yelling with happy voices, reminding him his youth, he looked into his bag and was surprised that he had one gift left but he knew who it was for, so he got up from his chair, and walked towards the tree. Sakura looked up when a shadow had blocked the light above, she turned to see her godfather staring at her "Oh hello godfather Sarutobi" Sakura said, "What's this? No yelling, no old man? Now I know something's wrong" Sarutobi replied in an all knowing voice." "I need to grow up, kids make fun of my big forehead, so I let my hair be this long and I can't give them another reason to make fun of me" Sakura replied sadly, " Sakura, you are a pretty you girl, the others are jealous, never let anyone say they are better than you or that there's something wrong with you, perfect is flawed Sakura" Sarutobi said with a voice that held much wisdom. "Yes godfather" Sakura answered, Sarutobi coughed, "I mean, OLD MAN" Sakura said teasingly. "That's better now here is your gift" Sarutobi said as he pulled out her gift, "Godfather, I don't want another do..." Sakura said but stopped as she saw a beautifully carved nutcracker. The nutcracker was dressed in a soldiers' uniform, he carried a small sliver sword, he had blue eyes and blonde hair, he also had a grin that seemed like it was glued one. "Oh old man I love it!" Sakura shriek with happiness, "IT is actually a HE, I had met this young man earlier this month and this young fellow helped me out so I made a nutcracker of him but he made sure I would keep it for someone important" Sarutobi said as he pulled out a pipe, "So what will you name him Sakura", "hmm...I know, I'll know him...Naruto" Sakura said as she held onto the nutcracker, "Naruto...you know what it..." Sarutobi began but Sakura replied "Yes I know, it means whirlpool, his blue eyes are amazing, so life like, thanks old man" she hugged him and began playing with her new "doll", Gaara saw it and was overcome jealous. Later the children were trying out Sakura nutcracker, Gaara saw the biggest nut and got it, he knew that it was too big for her big sisters prized nutcracker, when the nutcracker was given to him, Gaara took the nut, placed it in his mouth and slammed down on it. A loud crack was heard through out the living, Sakura rushed towards Gaara and pulled the toy away from him, she looked at it with worried eyes, his jaw was hanging low, slanting to one side but what shocked her the most was that the bright blue eyes were now filled with pain. After a lengthy talk from Sarutobi, Gaara, Sakura and the rest went to off sleep, Sakura put a white cloth over the nutcrackers jaw, she climbed into her bed and held her nutcracker close, whispering before she fell asleep "I'll protect you", she had not seen the nutcracker's jaw break into a toothy grin.

Well I hope you liked it, please review


	2. Chapter 1: Wheels in motion

Wow, I thought no one was gonna review, well thanks to rocketgirl9116, DarkInu416, and Kurumi-Chan for being my first reviewers, and I'm glad you liked it. I hope I get more reviews, this is my first fan fic, so I'm hopeful but...yeah. Well this is where the story plot moves more into what I made up than the actual story, and hopefully my reviews and the readers like it, btw Italics are flashbacks, just to let you know. So forgive me if I make a mistake and on with the show. Disclaimer: i don't own ahything

CHAPTER 1: Wheels in motion.  
So young Sakura slept peacefully in her bed,

with her nutcracker next to her and dreams in her head  
but as she slept, a shadow scampered across the floor,

and headed through a crack in the by the door.

The shadow crept through the house, seeking out his master to report what he had seen, a young blonde, nutcracker with a sliver sword that seemed more than what to the eye.He went over the rug and under a table, through a crack and down the stairs, ran by the pipes and reached his home, deep within the houses' basement.

Meanwhile, in the total darkness of Sakura's room, there was three pairs eyes, shining through the night, were watching her every move. Sakura turned and tossed, holding her nutcracker close to her heart, remembering last Christmas when her godfather had told her a story she would never forget.

_Flashback _

"_Old man, what's the story this year?" Sakura asked as she played with her light blue dress, "YEAH OLD MAN, What's the story?" Gaara asked impatiently, trying to take off his light blue tie and his winter jacket. "Well, I shall tell you of a legend of that this house holds" Sarutobi started as he scratched his beard, slowly reaching for his pipe. _

_ "Some say that this house has a secret...once, the land that this house of was built on was home to fairies.", "Fairies? That's lame!" Gaara voiced, "I dunno, I think that's pretty neat" Sakura said. "hahah yes, well this kingdom was built on peace, King Asuma, the oldest and wisest fairy, made sure that everyone was happy. Well, one day, he was given the greatest gift, he had a son whom he named Shikamaru ."_

_ "EWWW, he reproduces by himself?!?" Garra exclaimed, "GARRA THAT'S GROSS!" Sakura scolded, "If you had left me finish, no he doesn't "reproduce" by himself, his wife Kurenai bore him a child but when everyone should've been partying, someone came who had very bad reasons. "Sasuke, a young, cold faced stranger from up north, asked to present the young Shikamaru with a gift, a brilliantly colored sliver sword, but before he could give it to the king, his two advisers and best friends Choza and Inoichi realized that the sword was cursed and fatal to anyone who held it. "Sasuke fled before they had a chance to stop him, but before he left, he cursed the Asuma and his luck and said the kingdom will be his, and in the mist of all the chaos a young baby had grabbed the sword." _

_ "YEAH!" Gaara yelled out, "That's cool, what happened!?!", "GARRA, that's horrible, he didn't die did he godfather?" Sakura asked worriedly, "No...it was far worst" . Sarutobi stopped, and took a deep breath before continuing, "He was cursed to be trapped in a body made of wood, until he finds his true love", "EWW, LOVE" Gaara said as he stuck out his tongue, "It's not gross, oh if I met the boy, and got to know him, I would love him if he was fairy, boy, or wood" Sakura proclaimed before sighing deeply. _

_Sarutobi grinned and said "Is that so? Well sadly I wish that is where it ends, Sasuke made good on his promise, he used his special dark magic to transform regular mice to his minions and attempted to take the kingdom." "However, Asuma knew what he could do, he convinced his people to help him build his wooden soldiers, they did and he brought them to life using his own powerful magic, the army of soldiers was enough to stop the mice and Sasuke." _

_ "However, Sasuke would keep attacking, and Asuma kept making more soldiers, it was then that they realized that the baby who held the sword may help them but since Sasuke kept attacking, so they sent him far away, in case Sasuke succeeded in taking control." "YEAH, GO WAR" Gaara cheered, "Your such a brat, old man, what happened next?" , "They say that even now, that they fight until the return of the blonde hair, blue eyed wooden solider who, it is told, that return with a GIRL" Sarutobi said as he emphasized the last word. _

_ Sakura blushed and rose up and left the room, wondering what her godfather implied but she giggled when she heard Gaara ask Sarutobi "What does reproduce mean?"._

End flashback

"...what are we doing here?" Said one voice while he stuffed his face full of chips, "Choji, do you have to eat everywhere we go!?!?", "Sorry Ino it's just that I'm hungry...", " YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!!, "Hey, quiet you two, we're on a mission, this is so troublesome", "Sorry Shikamaru", "What we doing here anyway?"

Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru were kneeling on top of the drawer in Sakura's room, Choji was a husky (he doesn't like being called fat), brown haired boy who was always eating chips and son of Choza, Ino was a a bossy, blonde hair, blue eyed girl, daughter of Inoichi, and finally there was Shikamaru, the lazy, pineapple headed, unenthusiastic heir to the throne.

"we're here to make sure that's the kid." Shikamaru said as he made some notes, "That nutcracker with the broken jaw?" Choji said as he kept stuffing his face, "What's the big deal, why do you care so much Shikamaru?" Ino asked impatiently, "He's the kid that got the curse I should've, so forgive me if I respect him for getting something that wasn't meant for him" Shikamaru said coldly, "oh...I'm sorry Shikamaru" Ino replied sadly, "I didn't...", "This is troublesome, well it's ok Ino...well we got all we need c'mon, we got to be quick, no doubt the mouse freak found out already" Shikamaru muttered as he, Ino, and Choji disappeared in flash.

Well that's the end of ch1, I hope you liked it, please review and tell me if u have any ideas and in case you didn't know Choza and Inoichi are the names of Choji's and Ino's fathers

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: The midnight raid

Sorry for that long gap, I've been really busy, well thanks to all of those who reviewed, sorry if I don't put you up right now, I'm kinda being rushed, but I'll put you in the next chapter. Anyways I'm glad that people like where this story's going in this Chapter we're gonna meet the wooden soldiers! YAY, jazz hands everyone. hahah Well I'm gonna stop the rhyme's unless you want me continue them. Well let's get this thing going, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the nutcracker, if I did, I doubt there would be many fans of either.

Chapter 2: The Midnight Raid.

Meanwhile, still inside Sakura's room, near her bed was a small toy fort, which was neither big or small, and within it's tiny little walls lay three bickering soldiers, complaining about guard duty. "AH MY FRIENDS, THE POWER YOUTH EXPLODES FROM US" Yelled one Rock Lee as his eyes watered with tears of joy, as he did backflips and cartwheels around the base.

His friends/comrades Neji and Ten-Ten looked at him as if he was crazy, "Lee, if you yell any louder, the mice will hear you, or worst Sakura will and then she'll rush out of bed and crush us, and I swear that my mangle body will make sure yours is never find." Neji said with indifference, "haha lighten up Neji, you can't deny he has spirit" Ten-Ten giggled.

"I see no reason for him to goof off like that, ever since that nutcracker came, the mice have been everywhere" Neji replied, "hahah but friends the power of youth is rushing from that blonde nutcracker! Yes when this war is over, I shall take you all to DISNEYLAND!" Lee said as the standard anime background flashed behind him, "Lee, you're wooden soldier, you don't get paid" Ten-Ten pointed out, "And Disney world's much better" Neji replied, the sound of glass breaking echoed the room, Lee and Ten-Ten looked him in disbelief.

"What? I can have fun too" Neji whined, "Neji my friend, as much as I say the power of youth explodes from us, you have as much youth as an old man!" Lee said, crying and pointing at Neji, "This coming from a guy who wears a green spandex jump suit and has a Beatles hair cut!" Neji roared, "Old man", "Green spandex freak", "Uptight jerk", "Wannabe Beatle." Ten-Ten sighed, it was always the same with these two, if not at each other's throats, then questioning which one had more youth, but she still loved them, even if they were crazy.

She walked over to the edge of the fort and just stared off into emptiness until she saw a few shadows emerge from a hole in the wall, "Guys, we got company" She said as she drew out several kunai, Neji and Lee stopped and in a flash joined her on top of the wall, "my friends, I believe they want in" Lee exclaimed, "all 300 of them? Sasuke must see the nutcracker as a big threat to send this many soldiers" Ten-Ten said, "Yes but we can take them, Ten-Ten if they break through, you know what you must do" Neji said as his white eyes began spouting veins near them, "Yes, I know" Ten-Ten said as a gust of wind blew by and Lee and Neji disappear and reappear inside of the ranks of mice.

"hahah Neji what is the score?" Lee asked as he stabbed a mouse with his combat knife, "I believe it's 5,563 to 5,562:" Neji replied striking several mice at once, "I shall finally beat you Neji! 5,564!" Lee said as stabbed another mouse.

The mice were closing in on them, they looked like normal mice expect they stood on two legs, wore roman type armor and had various weapons with them, Neji quickly killed another handful, "5,576 Lee!", "Oh yeah? 5,578!", "5,590!", "Watch this Neji, Hidden art, earth shatter!" Lee said as he simply slammed the floor with his foot and cracks filled the floor in front of him, quickly opening and sending well over a dozen mice to their doom, "HAHA NEJI 6,000!" Lee exclaimed as he dodge the mice's counterattack, "hmm...Eight Trigrams, Palm Heavenly Spin!" Neji yelled as he began spinning at a rapid rate and released a bust of energy from his body, "Lee, 6,034" Neji said, smiling, as he countered the mice's attacks.

Meanwhile at the base, Ten-Ten was throwing kunai into the crowds below, watching each for the explosion it would cause, but she quickly got impatience, she grabbed two scrolls from her back and jumped in the air, letting the scrolls open, and shouted "Twin Raising Dragons!" 100's of kunai, shrunken, swords, sickles, and axes came forth from them and she tossed them all into the crowd, many dead bodies littered the floor and another wave rushed forth, thinking she couldn't stop them because she was too tired from the attack but they were wrong, she raised her hands and every weapon that had been tossed rose from the ground and lunged themselves into the 2nd wave.

Ten-Ten grinned and did a victory sign, "hahah stupid mice." she said when she heard clapping from behind her, she turned to see two figures dressed in long black cloaks, One was tall, had long sliverish hair tied in a knot in the back, and wore glasses, the other had black, pointed black hair and glowing red eyes "Master Sasuke, should I?" The taller figure asked as he pushed up his glasses, Ten-Ten shook in fear when the voice replied "Be my guest" and disappeared in a flash, she knew that was Sasuke, never in all the war had he come to attack in person, and she was glad he never did, this base would've been destroyed a long time ago if he did.

The tall one held out his hands, which began to glow blue, and rushed forward, Ten-Ten got over her shock and pulled out a handful of kunai and was ready to toss them when she saw the cloaked figure was no longer in front of her, "Hey I'm back here" the voice said from behind her, she turned and tried to stab him but the figure backflipped away, "You caught me off guard Kabuto" She grinned, "hahah well, well, well, I never knew you to miss your target, Ten-Ten" He said as he pushed his glasses up again.

"Then let me show you I never miss!" Ten-Ten said as she quickly tossed a dozen kunai towards him, he pulled out one of his own and expertly deflected all of them. "Still slow on the draw Ten-Ten" Kabuto replied as he turned into smoke, "No way! how'd he get by me?" Ten-Ten asked worriedly as she drew out another set of kunai, and looked for him, "My dear, you're making sound like it's hard to do" Kabuto rushed from her side, grazing her right arm with his hand, he skidded to stop, grinning manically.

She tried to reach for more kunai when she realized she couldn't move her right arm anymore, it just sat there, just hanging from her side, "What the..." Ten-Ten started but Kabuto quickly explain "Master Sasuke hired me because of my medical training, I have...unique gifts, but when I showed him what I really can do, he put me in the front lines. You see, I just tore the muscle tissue inside you arms, preventing you from moving it all together."

"Why you.." Ten-Ten started but Kabuto had already hit her left leg, further disabling her, "Give up, be thankful I wasn't aiming for the vital organs, you may be wood, but even you have a heart" Kabuto mocked as he readied himself to deliver the final blow, "AH THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODES!" Lee yelled as he came in flying in with a drop kick which hit Kabuto squarely on his jaw, Kabuto quickly regained his footing after flying a good ten foot but Neji was already behind him.

"Take this!" he said as thrust forward with his opened palms, but Kabuto leapt back, "Ten-Ten, are you ok?" Neji asked worriedly, a small blush appear on her cheeks as she replied "yeah." "Rest Ten-Ten, The power of youth...and Neji will defeat this foe easily!" Lee exclaimed as Neji rolled his eyes, "hee...for elite soldiers, you're aren't smart...Like you could defeat me...besides, I'm doing my job, if you're too busy fighting me, whose going to save the girl and that nutcracker?" Kabuto thought as he pushed up his glasses once more and rushed forward, kunai drawn.

Hoped you liked, please read and review and sorry again for it being later


End file.
